1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a connector for testing the liquid crystal display and a method of testing the liquid crystal display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, a connector for testing the liquid crystal display and a method of testing the liquid crystal display which do not require a separate apparatus for conducting a high voltage stress test of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCDs include a first display panel including pixel electrodes, a second display panel including a common electrode, a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy interposed between the first display panel and the second display panel, a gate driver which drives a plurality of gate lines, a data driver which outputs data signals, and a driver which generates and outputs a reference grayscale voltage and a gate turn-on/off voltage.
After LCDs are manufactured they are tested using a separate testing apparatus to detect defective LCDs. A high voltage stress (“HVS”) test is a method for testing the operation of an LCD in which a higher than rated voltage is applied to the LCD. For an HVS test, a separate HVS testing apparatus for providing a high voltage is used, and LCDs are electrically connected to the HVS testing apparatus in order to perform the test.
According to a conventional HVS testing technique, a separate HVS testing apparatus for providing a high voltage is required, thereby increasing manufacturing costs of LCDs, and requiring a complicated testing procedure after an LCD is manufactured.